


Sobre Venganza y Arte

by hojasdeoctubre (edenwood)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Con Artists, Cops, Criminal Masterminds, F/M, Gay Male Character, Gen, Hacker, Hacking, Lgtb character, M/M, Original Character(s), Police, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Subplot, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Spain, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Treason, White Collar Crime, españa, madrid
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenwood/pseuds/hojasdeoctubre
Summary: Arturo ha pasado los últimos cinco años en la cárcel. Ahora que está fuera, piensa desquitarse.Aunque no puede hacerlo solo. Con la ayuda de una vieja amiga y dos nuevos compañeros, se dispone a llevar a cabo un cuidadoso plan de venganza. Pero los planes no siempre salen como uno espera y verse obligado a improvisar puede ser peligroso.





	

No llevaba ni dos horas fuera y ya se sentía fuera de lugar. No es que la ciudad hubiera cambiado radicalmente, pero la diferencia estaba en los pequeños detalles. La gente vestía ligeramente diferente, los coches parecían más modernos. Mientras el taxi subía por el Paseo de la Castellana sentía la punzada de los nervios. Llevaba anticipando ese momento desde hacía años. Todos sus planes dependían de que aquello saliera bien.

  
El taxista estaba extrañamente callado. Precisamente ahora necesitaba una distracción, una conversación insustancial con un desconocido sobre nada en particular. Era el motivo por el que había optado por un taxi en lugar de escoger la renfe, que dada su situación hubiera sido más económico. De todas formas ya daba igual. Las cuatro torres estaban cada vez más cerca. Nunca conseguía recordar el nombre oficial que les habían dado así que en su cabeza seguirían siendo siempre las torres del Real Madrid.

  
Frenaron a unos metros del destino y el taxista se dio la vuelta.

  
—Cuarenta y cinco con cincuenta —su mirada estaba llena de curiosidad. Habían hecho un trayecto muy raro. Desde la cárcel de Carabanchel hasta uno de los hoteles más lujosos de Madrid.

  
Sacó la cartera del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y contó los billetes uno a uno. Vertió el contenido del monedero sobre la palma de la mano y contó cada moneda. Cincuenta céntimos de propina serían suficientes. No estaba para hacer grandes derroches.

  
—Gracias —dijo al tiempo que se apeaba.

  
Cerró la puerta y miró el cartel dorado sobre la puerta. Hotel Eurostars Madrid Tower. Las cinco estrellas brillando intimidantes en el centro. Se pasó las manos por el traje, alisando arrugas que no existían. Se estaba preparando para un personaje que hacía años que no interpretaba. Respiró hondo y enderezó la espalda. Echó a andar con zancadas largas, haciendo que sus zapatos sonaran contra el suelo. Caminó hacia las puertas y saludó al botones con un asentimiento, como si lo viera todos los días y lo conociera por su nombre. El botones le abrió la puerta con el mismo ademán de cabeza. Nada en su comportamiento delataba que el corazón le latía al doble de velocidad dentro del pecho, que los nervios le estaban provocando un pitido incómodo en los oídos.

  
Llegó a la recepción y se dirigió al bar. Se sentó en uno de los sofás y esperó el momento.

  
—Buenos días, ¿qué va a tomar?

  
Tenía la vista fija en la barra y no vio venir a la camarera. Ligeramente sobresaltado, miró el reloj. Era medio día. Quizá un poco pronto para beber. Aun así…

  
—Un whisky. Corto de hielo —contestó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

  
Pasaban los minutos y nada cambiaba. Empezaba a temer que hubiese venido aquí para nada. Puede que hubiese llegado demasiado pronto, o puede que ella no fuese a venir en absoluto. Decidió que se terminaría su whisky y se marcharía a buscarla a otro sitio. O mejor se pediría otro. No quería perderla por cinco minutos.

  
Estaba a punto de llamar a la camarera para pedir otra vez cuando el sonido de unos tacones sobre el mármol lo distrajo. No la había visto todavía pero sabía de una forma instintiva que era ella. Su figura estilizada apareció detrás de una columna. Un vestido rojo elegante y unos tacones color crema. Se había cortado el pelo. Había sustituido su larga melena por un corte a la altura de la mandíbula que resultaba más acorde a su edad. Todo en ella gritaba que tenía dinero y sabía cómo llevarlo. Lola siempre sabía cómo hacer que una sala entera supiera que había llegado sin siquiera intentarlo.

  
Se limitó a mirarla desde la distancia. Ella se sentó en una de las butacas de la barra y dejó el bolso en el respaldo. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre la encimera. Sería mejor que se acercara cuanto antes, o alguien se le adelantaría.

  
Caminó hacia ella con sigilo y se colocó a su espalda.

  
—¿Me permite invitarla a una copa? —dijo en su oído, ocupando la butaca de al lado.

  
Ella giró la cabeza, preparada para contestarle con una frase estudiada, la perfecta combinación de inteligencia, coquetería, independencia y el toque justo de damisela en apuros. Por desgracia, él nunca sabría cuál era aquella frase, porque en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron se quedó sin palabras. La sorpresa le duró apenas unos segundos antes de que volviera a gobernarse y le asomase una sonrisa a sus labios perfectamente pintados.

  
—Creía que eras demasiado inteligente para caer —dijo—. Aunque agradezco que hayas venido a verme nada más salir de la cárcel, la verdad es que podrías haber hecho una parada técnica para asearte —añadió con un pequeño desdén.

  
Su aspecto, que había engañado al botones, a la camarera y a todo el personal del hotel, no era suficiente para escapar al ojo clínico de una profesional. No estaba seguro de qué parte de su aspecto lo había delatado. Había pasado largos minutos frente al espejo prestando atención a cada detalle. Pero por eso necesitaba a Lola; ella siempre era capaz de ver más allá.

  
—La verdad es que me extraña que no me hayas visto nada más entrar. Hace unos años eras capaz de analizar una habitación en un segundo. La edad te está afectando, Lola.

  
Un brillo de rivalidad asomó a sus ojos. Acababa de tocar un punto débil.

  
—Es difícil reconocerte con la barba, Arturo —hizo una pausa y pasó la mirada por su pelo, una mueca de satisfacción apenas perceptible—. Las canas también son nuevas.

  
—Tenía ganas de verte. Hay cosas que no pueden esperar.

  
—¿Vas a pedirme un favor? —enarcó una ceja—. Entonces puede que te acepte esa copa como pago.

  
—Vengo a ofrecerte trabajo.

  
Lola se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Luego volvió a colocar la mano sobre la barra y le miró fijamente, esperando que elaborara la oferta.

  
—Es bastante sencillo. Sé lo que estás pensando, pero te aseguro que lo tengo todo planeado.

  
—Ve al grano.

  
—Una escultura a un particular. Está aquí, en Madrid. Para hacerlo de forma limpia necesitaremos tiempo, pero la inversión es mínima si te apuntas.

  
—¿Tú y yo? ¿Eso es todo lo que necesitas?  
Arturo cogió aire. Esta era una pregunta a la que no quería contestar.

  
—Necesitas un equipo.

  
—Sólo dos más. Necesitamos a alguien que se encargue de la electrónica y a un ladrón.

  
—¿Para qué necesitamos otro ladrón? Ya estás tú.

  
Estaba hablando en plural. Lola se apuntaba. Aquello le dio la seguridad que necesitaba. No pudo evitar la gran sonrisa que crecía poco a poco en su cara.

  
—Necesitamos otro ladrón porque, aunque soy muy bueno, aún no domino el arte de estar en dos sitios a la vez.

  
—Está bien. Háblame de la escultura.

  
—Es una Giacometti. No es especialmente bonita pero se venderá bien.

  
La cara de Lola cambió de repente. Frunció los labios y fijó la mandíbula. Algo la había cabreado mucho. Se puso en pie y agarró su bolso. Salía del bar a grandes zancadas.

Arturo salió detrás de ella, persiguiéndola por la recepción del hotel. Ella cruzó las puertas de entrada y se puso las gafas de sol mientras oteaba la calle en busca de un taxi. Al fin, Arturo la alcanzó.

  
—¿Qué problema tienes?

  
—¡Vete a la mierda, Arturo! Me alegro de que la cárcel haya sido una experiencia tan positiva para ti que te mueres por volver, pero no me vas a arrastrar contigo —ni siquiera lo miraba.

  
—¿Ahora te da miedo ir a la cárcel? ¿Te vas a volver la estafadora más legal de la ciudad? —estaba gritando. Posiblemente estaban montando una escena y diciendo cosas que sería mejor susurrar. Había estado tan cerca. Tan cerca. Sentía los nervios y el pánico de que su plan se desmoronase antes de empezar.

  
—Sé de qué escultura hablas. Esa Giacometti fue la que intentaste robar hace cinco años, por la que te cogieron. Y sé a quién se la intentas robar.

  
—Necesito desquitarme. Y para eso te necesito a ti.

  
—No se hacen trabajos por motivos personales. Es la regla número uno. ¿Qué pasa si llega el momento en el que sabes que debes retirarte? ¿Vas a dejarlo estar? —hizo una pausa antes de contestar a su propia pregunta—. No vas a dejarlo estar. Sabes que no vas a tener más que una oportunidad y te van a coger. Y a mí también. Y a los otros dos desgraciados que pretendes reclutar —estiró la mano para llamar a un taxi que pasaba.

  
—La regla número uno es no se abandona a tu equipo —se acercó a ella, invadiendo su espacio—. Y te recuerdo que un trabajo personal te salió muy bien en el pasado, con mi ayuda.

  
El taxi paró a su lado, sin embargo Lola no se movió. Su expresión era imposible de leer detrás de las gafas de sol. Lo único que delataba algún tipo de lucha interna era ese tic nervioso de la mano, pasando la yema del pulgar por sus uñas a un ritmo frenético. Estaba tomando una decisión.

  
—Porque te la debo —dijo al fin—. Pero quiero que me prometas que lo dejamos en cuanto algo no salga como planeaste.

  
—Lo prometo —dijo levantando la mano derecha como si prestase juramento.

  
—Métete en el taxi. Te invito a casa.

  
—En realidad —miró su reloj—, deberíamos reunirnos con los otros dos. Puede que nos estén esperando —dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

  
Lola sonrió. Para ser una estafadora no había visto venir lo fácil que había resultado convencerla. Se montaron en el taxi y le dieron la dirección al conductor.

  
—A la estación de Atocha.

  
—¿Son de fiar?

  
—La chica ha sido difícil de encontrar pero seguro que algún trabajo suyo te suena. El otro… —estuvo a punto de decir ladrón pero se dio cuenta de que el taxista podía oírlos— chaval viene recomendado. Conocía a un amigo de la cárcel.

  
—¿Has hecho amigos en las duchas? —preguntó Lola luciendo una sonrisa pícara que resaltaba sus labios llenos y sus dientes perfectamente alineados.

  
—No era ese tipo de módulo —puso los ojos en blanco pero Lola seguía sonriendo.

 

 

—Se me va a encrespar el pelo.

  
Iban caminando pacíficamente entre las plantas del invernadero. La gente pasaba a su alrededor con maletas. De vez en cuando, la voz de megafonía anunciaba los próximos trenes. Lola se tocaba el pelo de forma compulsiva cada vez que los vaporizadores soltaban agua hacia las palmeras. Poco a poco avanzaban hacia el estanque de las tortugas, donde habían quedado con el resto del equipo. El reloj que colgaba de una de las vigas indicaba que, a pesar de los ligeros contratiempos, llegaban con diez minutos de antelación.

  
Llegaron al estanque. Los turistas se agolpaban alrededor, señalando los peces de colores que nadaban debajo de las hojas y las tortugas que se agolpaban una encima de otra. Algunos niños se ponían de puntillas para poder asomar la cabeza por encima de la barra de acero.

  
—Estos tacones no están hechos para estar de pie. ¿Van a tardar?

  
—Puedes sentarte —señaló un banco con la barbilla.

  
Lola miró el banco de piedra áspera y húmeda.

  
—No me voy a morir por quedarme de pie. Supongo.

  
—De todas formas ya viene uno.

  
Por las puertas mecánicas cruzó un hombre joven. Buscaba entre la multitud con despreocupación. Varias personas se giraron a mirarlo. Sus hombros anchos y su estatura llamaban la atención. Tenía el pelo negro y bien peinado. No le costó reconocer a las dos únicas personas que parecían demasiado vestidas para la ocasión.

  
—No está mal. Si te gustan jóvenes —dijo Arturo.

  
—Creí que tu tipo eran más los traidores. ¿No es así como llegaste a esto?

  
El chico se unió a ellos y sacó una mano del bolsillo para estrechársela a ambos.

  
—Hola, soy Carlos —apretó la mano de Arturo. Un apretón firme y rápido. Apretó también la mano de Lola. Aún no había sonreído una sola vez, lo que hacía que sus ojos azules resultaran fríos e impersonales.

  
Apenas unos segundos después, una chica entró en la estación. Caminaba despistada, mirando a todos lados como si temiese que alguien pudiera verla, lo cual no sería raro porque tenía el pelo rubio platino plagado de mechas rosa palo que se hacían más abundantes a medida que llegaban a las puntas. Tenía aspecto frágil, tirando de las mangas de su jersey para tapar sus huesudos dedos. Quizá estuviera demasiado delgada o quizá era un efecto óptico producido por los pantalones negros y un jersey que le quedaba grande. A pesar de parecer perdida, no vaciló en acercarse a ellos.

  
Arturo se adelantó un paso.

  
—Encantado, soy…

  
—Lo sé —interrumpió la chica—. Lo he buscado. Usted salió en las noticias hace unos años. Esas cosas no se borran nunca —luego se giró hacia Lola—. De usted sólo he encontrado muchos alias y alguna foto. No sé qué alias usará ahora.

  
—¿Foto? ¿Qué foto? —Lola parecía alarmada.

  
—Lola. Ella es Lola.

  
—De ti no he encontrado nada en absoluto —entrecerró los ojos dirigiéndose a Carlos—. Es raro.

  
—En serio, esa foto no debería existir —Lola no parecía dispuesta a dejarlo estar.

  
—Yo soy Carlos.

  
—Blanca —se dieron la mano durante un segundo más de lo necesario.

  
Se produjo un silencio incómodo que Arturo rompió con una tos.

  
—Si ya nos conocemos todos creo que podemos sentarnos a hablar —señaló una de las cafeterías de la estación.

 

 

Sentados alrededor de una mesa pequeña, donde habían pagado un precio exorbitado por un escueto almuerzo, ninguno se atrevía a decir la primera palabra. Arturo había terminado de contarles lo mismo que Lola ya sabía, y ahora esperaba una respuesta. Les necesitaba. Lola estaba tensa a su lado y él sabía por qué. Había omitido convenientemente la parte en que él ya conocía esa estatua, y al objetivo, y el motivo por el que se estaba tomando tantas molestias. Blanca se mordía la uña del pulgar, encogida en su asiento con la mirada perdida, y Carlos se frotaba la inexistente barba. Lo estaban considerando.

  
—No sé muy bien qué hago aquí. Esto no se parece a nada que yo haya hecho antes —dijo Blanca aún con la mirada perdida.

  
—Pero puedes hacerlo —Arturo lo formuló como una afirmación pero en realidad era una pregunta.

  
Blanca levantó las cejas pensándose la respuesta y comenzó a asentir.

  
—Podría. Supongo que con un poco de creatividad… Si consigo… —estaba repasando mentalmente cada parte del plan—. Sí, puedo hacerlo. Me apunto —concluyó encogiéndose de hombros.

  
Carlos la miró. En ese momento había dejado de pensárselo.

  
—Supongo que yo también —dio una palmada en la mesa como si dictase sentencia, como si su decisión fuese inamovible.

  
Arturo al fin respiró. Había estado bastante seguro de que aceptarían pero la incertidumbre siempre estaba ahí.

  
—Perfecto. Mañana empezamos a trabajar. Os prometo que valdrá la pena —se levantó de la mesa—. Yo necesito asearme. Han sido cinco años muy largos —comenzó a alejarse con seguridad. Se había quitado un gran peso de encima—. Lola, por favor, dales los detalles para vernos mañana.

  
Tenía un buen presentimiento. Las cosas iban a ir bien.


End file.
